


Your Fault

by ComicalCod



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalCod/pseuds/ComicalCod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your body felt heavy with every step, you were walking away from the love of your life.</p><p>A very very tiny one shot about the fall of No.6 and I cannot think of tags for the life of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little warm-up, since I need to get in the writing mood again to finish bigger projects, and No.6 is my latest life-ruiner.

Your body felt heavy with every step, you were walking away from the love of your life, after his near-death experience, after he had just achieved the third option, you just left, and a chaste kiss was all you gave him after he stole your heart. Shion had family to return to, jobs to do, a city to babysit. You were a distraction.

But you would come back.

You recalled the soft feeling of his hair, and his chapped-lips, how warm he was alive, and how cold he was dead, and your heart stung, a sharp, long lasting pain, that added to the weight of your steps, your heart ached, so did your arm, as well as your leg, you noted this was the same pain you had been feeling a few hours ago, and you slumped.

Then, you woke up.

You awoke to the unbearable pain in your arm and leg, where shot wounds resided, debris surrounded you, and panic surged, you hadn’t left. You had never kissed Shion, or promised reunion.

You sat up as quickly as your aching body would allow. No no no no no. This was fake, you could hear rushed footsteps, but the body next to you cancelled them out. The red stain remained on Shion’s chest, and you felt empty, void of emotions, almost as if you had died along with him, all you could do was whisper curse words until your voice broke and you were screaming them instead, but Shion didn’t stir, he didn’t open his eyes, nothing.

Nothing nothing nothing.

You were nothing without him, he had completed you, taught you trust, you never thought that was possible after…you couldn’t even handle thinking of it, your throat was already burning, and your eyes were dry. You hadn’t even sung to him, he hadn’t had a peaceful departure.

You kissed him again and again, no more goodbye kisses, you had said, but you couldn’t stop yourself, your heart _hurt,_ you don’t think you have ever cried so much, and you gripped the material of his shirt, his blood still damp beneath your palms, and his body was so, so cold, too cold.

Living people are warm.

A gentle hand touched your shoulder, and if you hadn’t worn yourself out, maybe you would’ve shrugged them off, but instead you just cried silently, and pressed your forehead against Shion’s, but his red eyes did not open, and they did not stare back at you “Nezumi, we have to go” Inukashi “The wall fell” she spoke, and you sobbed that much harder, he had done it, he had achieved his goal even in death “He deserves a better funeral than this” Rikiga added, and you agreed, but the idea of letting him go seemed impossible, you never wanted him to leave your sight, never mind Shion ending up under the ground.

“Grab him” “Right”

And just like that, Rikiga threw you over his shoulder, and in that moment, you didn’t care about vulnerability, you only cared about him.

“Karen” you spoke, and Inukashi gave you a knowing nod “I sent one of your rats, she’s going to drive over here”

And she did, Karen had given you a thankful look, while she was still in ignorance, but once she took in your appearance, she seemed to understand, and begged to see Shion, until you confirmed, that he was gone, dead.

She wasn’t as dramatic as you, she cried into her hands, and tried her best to remain composed, but that was hard when she had just found out she had lost her only child.

Karen let you stay in Shion’s old room; it no longer smelled like him. She told you she didn’t blame you, you told her you did. You blamed yourself. He had saved you, but you were unable to return the favour. Shion had saved your life countless times and you had allowed him to die on a dusty floor.

Your fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that was really awful. Have I mentioned I'm not a fan on shows bringing characters back to life?(although i was kind of happy when Shion opened his eyes), okay okay, I'm gonna go try and work on alt. to i want to hear you now okay bye.


End file.
